Young Start
by tw-i-see-light
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a young age. They are in highschool with the hales and the rest of the cullens. Parents are all rich and live next door to each other with mansions. The gang is badass. Original pairs. Let me know if i should continue. AH.
1. Oh

_(Flashback)_

_Bella Swan. I'm five years old starting school today. My mom is going crazy, while my dad is off to work._

_My mom ran into my room, "Ready to go honey?" I nodded. My hair is done in nice pig tails and I'm wearing a light green shirt with a dark green skirt and white shoes._

_"What if I make no friends?" I complained getting into the car._

_My mom buckled me up then doing the same for herself, "It will be fine, look we are almost there." I looked around and freaked._

_When we got there my mom helped me out of the car and walked me to my class. Oh no._

_"'Kay sweetie I need to go to work, daddy will get you later." With that she kissed my forehead and left._

_I guess there was time before class really started, because the teacher told me to 'go play'._

_I sat down in the middle of the play area, playing alone. I closed my eyes and held myself. Seconds after I closed my eyes I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes to someone beautiful staring at me._

_Soon I felt the heat rise to me face, "Hello…who are you?" I didn't want to sound me but hey._

_He shook his head a few times then smiled, "I'm Edward Cullen. You're pretty. I just moved here with my family. Um what's your name?"_

_I smiled and looked away then back up to him, "My name is Bella." I panicked when he took my hand._

_He got really red. I wondered why, "Well Bella…um. Man. Bella like you and I think you are very pretty and I love your eyes and maybe I should walk away." When he stood up and started to walk away I cried._

_He came back looking worried, "Bella what's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug._

_I whispered in his ear, "I like you too…um want to be my friend?" I felt him pull away and look me in the eyes._

_"No Bella." I started to walk away. He was following to make feel bad. "Bella?" I turned around to see him smiling. "I want to be y-your boyfriend." I smiled and nodded. I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but the teacher called everyone to the front._

_The day passed by so fast it hurt. We colored, played, talked about numbers and letter. Then the next it was time to go home. I sat with Edward until our parents came. We were holding hands smiling at each other, and then someone cleared their throat. Edward told me that was his dad. He got up and went to talk to him. He came back and told me he could wait until my dad got here. A few moments later my dad came running in, while I just smiled._

_Once he got to me he asked me who my friend was. I took Edwards hand and smiled, "No daddy, Edward is my boyfriend." Edward just smiled at me making me blush._

_Charlie looked at Carlisle and smiled and spoke for a while. Then daddy said it was time to go. I let go of Edward and walked away. Once we got to the car I saw Edward and his dad going to their car. I ripped my hand away from my dad's and ran over to him. We hugged for a moment then my dad came and got me._

_"See you tomorrow Edward." This time he leaned in and kissed me and our lips stayed together for a while, or until my dad picked me up and dragged me away and put me in the back seat. I closed my eyes and remember the kiss._

_(End Flashback)_

Now we managed to stay together. Our parents met the Hales. And we are all spoiled rich brats that don't take shit from anyone. It's me, my boyfriend Edward. His sister Alice, my best friend with her boyfriend Jasper, with his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Edwards's brother Emmet. And we all run Forks High School. People seem to think our boyfriends are bad asses and we our girl versions of them.

Walking to lunch with Edward is a challenge. Only because it starts more rumors and our parents can't have that shit running around in Hollywood. Minutes before going through the door Edward softly pushes me against the lockers, "Bella? Are you still coming over tonight?" He asked as he brushed his hands down my sides.

I sighed and started walking I felt is arm over my shoulder, "Of course I'm coming, I mean I don't know how I'm going to get out." All eyes were on us and it went dead silence. I walked to our original table to be greeted by all of my friends.

Edward came by handing me a soda, "What do you mean?" Men don't read anything.

I groaned, "Alice…explain to him how I couldn't even get outside the door when cameras are flashing and screaming 'Are you having Edward Cullen's baby?'. But now the most amazing producer in the country can't even control his daughter." In one swift move he carried me out the back of the cafeteria. He put me down once he noticed the cameras.


	2. Random

_He put me down once he noticed the cameras._

He looked towards my red face then back to the cameras and screaming questions. His face suddenly turned red when someone asked if I'm carrying Jacobs's baby. Oh, I had enough of this.

I looked to all of them, "I'm not carrying anyone's child, though it's none of your damn business!" They all looked shocked then continued to flash photos.

I ran back inside without Edward and sat down at an empty table, I didn't want to see anyone's face. In a couple of minutes I saw Edward come from outside charging towards me. That's when it went silent…yet again.

Once he sat down, he pulled me onto the table so I was in front of him with him looking up at me, "Bella...w-why didn't you tell me they were saying those things?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Because." His face got red as he took in my one word answer. He sat there waiting for me to say something. I just looked at him flipping my hair.

He sighed, "Bella please come here." I complied and adjusted myself on his lap. He rubbed my thigh. Up and down. Higher and lower. "When you come over we can talk about your horrible attitude towards me." I scoffed. "But for now…" He leaned in to kiss me when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Edward looked to see who it was and immediately stood up knocking me straight to the floor. I looked up to see my father looking at me with wide eyes. I stood up and ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

My feet were off the ground, "Daddy! What are you doing here?" As he set me back down he started glaring at Edward who looked pleased with himself.

He stood right in front of Edward while I sat on the table. "What were you doing to my daughter?" He asked silently due to the fact we were still at lunch.

Edward chuckled, "Well I was about to feel her up." Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh! No sir, we don't have sex…were still virgins. All of us should be."

"Isabella, well discuss this later but now it's time for us to go. You're all excused; the limo is parked out front and will take you to the Hales house in Hollywood. The others are also waiting for you." Charlie said angrily.

We started to walk off when I turned to say goodbye to my father. Only to see he was already gone. Edward tugged my hand to continue and I did. He roughly grabbed my ass when we were outside to give the cameras a show. Edward helped me into the limo and then pulled to his lap. It was going to be a long drive. Edward put a blanket over me when I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't long that I was drifting off to sleep.

_(Flashback)At age 9_

"_Bella, where are you?" I heard Edward scream._

"_I'm in here." I yelled back from his room. He emerged inside and pulled me off the couch to his bed._

_He had some goofy grin on his face, "Bella, our moms said you can spend the night. And I wanted to know if you'd sleep in the same bed with me?" How can I say no to those big green eyes?_

_I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "U-um sure if you want me to."_

_He got up and walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and boxers then brought them to me, "Here, go change." I did as I was told but the boxers didn't fit. And then I brushed my teeth._

_He was in his boxers waiting for me to come back. Once I walk over to him with shorts in hand, "They were too big for me I hope you don't mind."_

_He took them and threw them on his dresser. He pulled the covers back for me as I climbed in. I heard him intake a huge breath of air. He got in after me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Isabella?" He called before I went to sleep._

_I turned in his arms, "Yea Edward?" He smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too but you have to tell my dad."_

"_Kay" I could tell he was sleepy too._

_(End Flashback)_

I woke up in the limo straddling Edward. Feeling something press into me, I looked down and saw the bulge. I looked up and saw Edward staring back at me. "You okay Edward?"

He looked at my lips, "Could you handle that before we get out?" We only had like 10 minutes.

I looked at the others who were sleeping, "Can't this wait?"

He sighed, "Please?" He pushed me to the floor of the limo and released his dick. Whoa. He grabbed a fistful of my hair shoved it down my throat. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft. I felt him go harder if that's possible as he spilled his cum down my throat. He was still in my mouth as the doors flung open, sending flashes everywhere.

He pulled out as I backed up, "Fuck!" I got up and ran out to enter the Hales estate.

I got inside to find our parents staring at the door. Edward ran in after me and flung his arms around me from behind, "Bells, babe I'm sorry. I didn't think we were that close."

I walked to our parents, "its okay Edward. I already know it wasn't your fault." He smiled up at me like he used when we were 5. Our parents looked confused while the rest of them looked shocked.


	3. Why does he do that now

_I walked to our parents, "its okay Edward. I already know it wasn't your fault." He smiled up at me like he used when we were 5. Our parents looked confused while the rest of them looked shocked._

They would fine out soon enough, so I decided to change the subject, "So why are we here?" We all went and sat down, well I sat on Edward's lap.

Mr. Hale looked at us like we should know something, "Well we only want you to change your behavior. I mean Rose and Em; you guys are constantly texting and ditching. That's going to have to stop." He finished sternly.

Charlie looked to sweet, "Alice, Jasper you both need to obey what you're told. And stop slacking off." Oh goodness, they're all saints.

Carlisle was way too disappointed, "Bella. Edward. You're just downright evil. And public display of affection was not something I expected from you too. Edward, Bella you can't fight people just because they flirt or look at the ones you love. Edward there's pictures of you grabbing Bella inappropriately, and that's not how I raised you. That's not how any of you were raised." Edward and I laughed at the same time.

Coming up in my face, Esme finally spoke, "Something funny?" I stood up and looked at her like she didn't know.

I looked deep in her eyes, "All this shit is funny. You guys talkin 'bout how you raised us, when you were only in our lives for such a short time." I knew it hit below the belt because she slapped me to the ground.

Emmett turned on the T.V. and it was already on E! There was a video of Edward in my mouth. I turned around and slapped Edward for making me do that. I ran upstairs to my room. I was on my bed crying for 3 hours and _he _didn't even check on me. My dad did come up and tell me that he wanted me to make a short album venting my feelings.

I decided to get over it. So I made plans with Selena Gomez to talk. She met me outside her hotel, "Bella! I missed you so much. Come on."

Oh. Always so sweet to me, "I missed you too." I told her as I sat down on her bed. "Selena, my dad wants me to write and album."

She smiled, "Oh and why that is so bad, I'd like to know?" Oh little did she know.

I sighed, "Because I know I'm going to curse on the album and I just feel bad. Kids are going to buy it." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella just be happy Disney's not breathing down your throat." She giggled.

When I entered my bedroom I saw Edward's fuming face. God, why does he do that now?

I went to my dresser and got a white cami and a pair of my black boy short underwear. I went to the bathroom and had a long hot shower. I brushed my teeth twice just to waste time. I looked in the mirror to see a slap mark. I still can't believe she did that.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward in the same place I left him an hour ago. I walked in front of him…saw his bulge, "Goodnight baby." I kissed his cheek and turned off the light and got into bed.

I heard him taking off his clothes, and then feeling him behind me, "Isabella?" Rubbing down my sides, he sighed.

I turned in his arms, "Yea?" He kissed me. And he kissed me. Then his tongue traced my bottom lip as he squeezed my ass. When I didn't give him entrance he forced his tongue down my throat. Shit, I couldn't help it I needed to kiss him back. When I did he smacked my ass. I sucked on his bottom lip then pushed him away. I turned the other way and spoke, "night." He groaned.

He gripped my thigh, "Bellaaaa." Oh my god, this bastard is drunk and I didn't even know. I didn't taste it.

I covered my hand with his and moved it away to sit up. I reached over and turned on the light. His head was just hanging there, "Bellsy, I love youuu but sometimes you're a bitch. And that's not how you supposed to treat yo man." I stared at him in disgust. He looked hungrily at me up and down.

I crossed my arms over my chest. That didn't stop him. He reached over me and pulled my cami straps down so he could see my boobs. He pushed me down and got on top of me. He took my left nipple in his mouth and bit down. Hard, it hurt so bad I screamed in pain. He did the same thing to my right one.

He reached down to pull my underwear down, "No! Stop it!" I screamed in pain. I knew nobody would come. He pulled them down to my ankles. The next thing I knew all three of his fingers were inside of me.

We've done that before its just painful now. I knew there was one way to get attention. Call the other Cullen's, "Shopping tomorrow, and food in the morning." Edward. I mean drunk Edward punch me in the face scolding me. He just kept doing it. Then he was lifted off me by Jasper and Emmett. Arms of Alice and Rose wrapped around me as I cried.

Rose and Alice left me to go to bed. About 20 minutes later Mrs. Hale came in and gasped when she saw me, "Oh princess. What happened? We can worry about that later; you need to get cleaned up." She left to tell the maid to draw my bath. She had to help me get up and into the bath. She left to send out some clothes.

The maid cleaned me so well she should have a raise. Mrs. Hale came in, "Bells, your bed has blood on it so I want you to sleep with Jasper." I opened my mouth to object but she silenced me, "Alice is in her bed where she should be and Jasper said it was perfectly fine."

She helped me get out and left me to do the rest. When I got to my bed I noticed the clothes she chose for me. I never did tell Alice that Mrs. Hale preferred me more. The pajamas were soft cotton spandex top and cropped bottom low-rise boy shorts that were both pink. **(AN-On profile) **I sighed and put them on.

I walked down to his room and sure enough he was alone. I closed the door behind me as I walked in, but left the light on. I got over to the bed and lay facing his back. He rolled over and looked at me, "Bells, I only want you to know I'm always here for you. Kay. I love you." He sat up and took me into his arms.

I began crying so my voice cracked, "I love you too Jazzy." He wiped my tears away.

He looked me up and down, "Damn, you dressed like that for me?" Oh, way to flatter yourself.

I chuckled, "Yea. I mean your mom picked it out but I like that she wants me to please you." I noticed that now his hands were under my armpits, making his thumbs pretty close to my breast. His breathing hitched and I felt him grow hard. Ow!


	4. Sebastian

**I never put a disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except Sebastian. He's my Jake. But Jake is in the story.**

_I chuckled, "Yea. I mean your mom picked it out but I like that she wants me to please you." I noticed that now his hands were under my armpits, making his thumbs pretty close to my breast. His breathing hitched and I felt him grow hard. Ow!_

He pulled the straps down and looked at my bare breast. He rubbed his hands over them and grazed against Edward's teeth marks. He leaned in and kissed my right nipple. Then moved on and sucked my left nipple. I threw my head back as he sucked me. The right hand was holding my boob up, while the left hand went inside the back of my shorts. He rubbed my ass. He did that until the door opened.

Mrs. Hale walked in and sat on the bed. I fixed my clothes and removed myself from Jasper.

I looked up to her and she had a huge smile on her face, "I'm sorry Mrs. Hale." She looked disgusted.

She shook her head, "Do not apologize. I think you look better with him anyways. But I've decided Jasper that I understand how you feel about Alice and I'm going to let you have her. But that's doesn't mean I have to like her. Bella, your phone was ringing. And your father wants you in the studio as soon as possible." She kissed us both and left.

I got up and left to get my phone. When I entered my room I noticed everything was clean. I walked over to my phone. Just the person I wanted to talk to. Sebastian.

_(Flashback) After Bella and Edward became 'boyfriend and girlfriend'_

_I was sitting on the deck with Sebastian and our dads were in the middle of the pond fishing in a boat._

_I looked him in the eye, "I'm going to write us a song one day. But you have to promise you'll sing with me." He got excited._

"_I promise." He kissed my cheek._

_(End Flashback)_

I was starting to get really tired. I called Sebastian and asked him if he could meet me at the Hales estate in the morning.

He yawned, "Sure, but why?" I giggled.

I smirked, "Because…it's a surprise. So go to bed." I commanded.

He moaned, "Okay, I love you." I could hear him smile. I was just afraid Edward would hear.

I giggled again, "I love you too." We said our goodbyes and I put my phone on vibrate. I walked slowly down the hallway to Jasper's room. When I got there he was asleep so I just turned out the lights out and climbed into bed. He snuggled up to me.

When I woke up I felt the worst pain in my face. I got up and went to the bathroom in my room and saw I had a black eye and a bruised cheek. I quickly put cover up on.

When I got downstairs everyone was already up. I hung my head as I spoke, "Esme, can I talk to you?" I heard her get up and took that as my yes. I followed her to the living room.

We sat on the couch, "Esme I didn't mean to speak to you that. Especially because I know you all _try _to be there for us. So I'm sorry." She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

She frowned, "its okay, and I had no right to hit you." She was on the verge of tears, "I love you sweetie." She hugged me.

I skipped breakfast and went to take a shower. I put on my Blue 2 tier skirt. My Blue military vest tee. My yellow point toe flats. And a clutch. I put my phone, lip gloss and keys inside of it. I quickly put on my cover up and walked downstairs just the doorbell rang. Edward, now sober rushed in front of me to get it.

He opened it and closed it once he saw who it was. I walked over and pushed him out of the way.

He stood behind me as I opened the door. Oh Sebastian. I ran into his open arms and he swung me around. 1, 2, 3…, "So what's the surprise?" I sighed and turned to Edward. I flung my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips and mumble a goodbye before I was out the door.

I waited until we were in the studio to tell him, "My dad wants me to write an album to vent my feelings but you promised me a song. It's already done all you have to do is sing." His eyes lit up.

He smiled, "Of course!" I took the song out and told my producer the beat I wanted.

**Summer Nightfall's**

Verse 1: Sebastian  
All our friends keep wondering but they don't know that...  
You and I have secret lives yet they don't realize.  
When they aren't looking, we keep on kissing, the fun we're having...  
Hiding our love from the world is driving me insane...

Chorus: Me  
Summer nightfall's with endless dreams...  
of you and I together always.  
Taking trips and leaving town...  
Go to a place where there's no one around...there's no one around...

Verse 2: Me  
I thank you for all the times when you made me smile.  
No matter what happens now you will always be my pal.  
We run around and cause a ruckus...we can't stop laughing.  
These memories will fill our lives with happiness...

Chorus: Sebastian  
Summer nightfall's with endless dreams...  
of you and I together always.  
Taking trips and leaving town...  
Go to a place where there's no one around...there's no one around...

I thank you for all the times when you made me smile...  
no matter what happens now you will always be my pal...

Chorus: Both  
Summer nightfall's with endless dreams...  
of you and I together always.  
Taking trips and leaving town...  
Go to a place where there's no one around...there's no one around...

When I looked at Sebastian, he was looking at me. I sighed, "I just feel I'm going to need you back in my life more."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, "I'll always be there for you." I smiled.

I pushed him out, "I'm going to do another song." The producer already knew the beat because I told him last night.

**Driveway**

After twelve, not so well won't pretend it's too soon to tell

What's 'round this bend. No disgrace... about face...

Anything not to have to chase

You down again

You know

Nothing hurts like losing, when you know it's really gone

Except for the pain of choosing

To hold too long

I tried it your way, but I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same, and the story's getting old

So I guess the driveway, Will be the end of the road

For us it's too late

Let the credits start to roll

A lot to say, but not today, let the radio break the silence

As we drive A kiss goodbye, not this time. Don't remember what about this song I ever liked You know

Nothing hurts like losing

When you know it's really gone

Except for the pain of choosing

To hold too long

I tried it your way

But I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same

And the story's getting old

So I guess the driveway

Will be the end of the road

For us it's too late

Let the credits start to roll

I thought we were getting somewhere

But we're still nowhere at all

I watch your tail lights fading

I try but the tears won't fall

I remember what it feels like to know

Love and have it taken away

Can't think of what I learned right now

But I'll be thanking you someday

I tried it your way

But I got nothing to show

It's been the same, same

And the story's getting old

So I guess the driveway

Will be the end of the road

For us it's too late

Let the credits start to roll, Let the credits start to roll

So I guess the driveway, will be the end of the road

(Be the end of the road) Will be the end of the road

(Be the end of the road).

By the time I finished Sebastian knew who that song was for. My producer gave me a C.D. Of my 2 tracks and told me to come when as soon as I can.

When we got home I found out that Sebastian was staying with me for a few days, "Sebastian, you can play that to whomever. I'll just be in my room." He draped his arm over my shoulder.

He kissed my cheek, "Okay."

I didn't realized how tired I was until I was walking up the stairs. When I got to my room, Edward was lying on the bed. I took off the cover-up and went to next to him. He held me tight as he whispered sweet sorry words in my ear. I forgave him.

I began crying knowing that my father was listening to the song.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "I forgive you too." Shit. He knows…

**A/N: Is this story good or has no point? I'm not going to quit it if it's bad. But if you think it's bad please give me what you want to see happen. **


	5. So What

_Edward leaned over and whispered, "I forgive you too." Shit. He knows…_

He knows nothing. I sat up and he followed in suit, "Stay. No, go to your own room and get out of mine!" He flinched at my tone. He leaned over and gave me a kiss then left.

I began to think if we could still be friends if we ever broke up. No, that would be weird. Would we need each other?

All this thinking gave me inspiration. I have the beat and everything…well what I want the chorus to be. I called my producer and he thought it would send people the wrong message since there is no break-up; so what. But other than that he said he'll be ready to run the chorus with me tomorrow.

I got up and went downstairs to see who was still up. All of the parents were up and so was Jasper. I walked over and sat with Jasper. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

I heard someone sigh, "Since tomorrow is Wednesday Isabella," I cringed and my father's voice, "I was hoping you and Jasper could look for some clothes that go together, that way you'll almost look the same when you attend my movie premiere together." He finished sternly.

I couldn't move or open my eyes I was too tired so I whispered into Jaspers neck, "Ask him if we could do it later Wednesday or Thursday for the whole day because I'll be in the studio." He sighed and wrapped a blanket around us after he pulled me in his lap.

I didn't hear him say anything but I felt is chest vibrating from talking. I sat up and fell on the carpet when I heard 'that's fine we'll need both days anyways'. Everybody started laughing at me, even Jasper.

I scowled at Jasper, "Hello? Jazz! Help me up" I whined for his attention. I got a couple of aww's and giggles.

He held his arms out for me but instead I pulled him down next to me and kissed his cheek. Everyone laughed harder, except Jasper, "That wasn't very nice Isabella." Ugh.

I pouted, "You laughed at me." He rolled his eyes.

He gently pushed my head to the carpet and started making his way to the couch with the blanket, "Wait!" He stopped alarmed.

"What?" I got up and grabbed the blanket and as I lay on the couch I looked over at him.

I smirked, "Nothing anymore." He started to pout and I turned the other way facing the couch.

I just about went to sleep I heard low giggles and something cold creeping up my leg, "Ahh Spider!" I shouted and rolled over falling on top of Jasper straddling him. Having the blanket over my legs and his hands, which were creeping up my skirt? I looked at our parents as the blush that only Edward knew crept up to my cheeks. They all looked confused minus the Hales and Charlie.

Jaspers finger stroked my wetness, as Edward came downstairs.

Jasper pulled his finger away to his mouth and sucked it, "It was just ice Bella. But I put some sugar on it." Gross. My blush died, thank god.

-

After I got off Jasper I went to bed. When I woke up I found myself spooning with Edward. So what. Love does crazy things to people.

I got up feeling great. Took the most amazing shower, and brushed my teeth. When I did that I curled my hair in waves.

I put on my Blue Shelf Bra Seamless Tube Top. My three button hot shorts, a cropped denim vest, and my turquoise lace up shoes. Then topped it off with a Small Plaid Fedora Hat. **(A/N: ON PROFILE)**

When I walked down stairs to say goodbye to whoever was up and saw Edward looking kind of like me in a turquoise Trestles Beach top from Hollister. And some black skinny jeans, though loose skinny. His shoes were court victory pumps sf. Let me tell that was hot. **(A/N: ON PROFILE) **

On the counter next to him was my black buckle tote bag. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close, "What are you doing with my bag Mr. Cullen?" I whispered then cringed as he lifted me on the cool countertop.

He stepped in between my legs, "Well I was hoping that I could go with you. This way I'm able to see my baby sing other than just hearing you in the shower." I blushed at him hearing me in the shower.

Ugh. I just knew this was going to happen and this is not the song he should hear, "I'm glad you asked to come, and we should get going now." I said pushing him back, "Turn around and give me a piggy back ride." I giggled out. He grabbed my purse and did as he was told. I kissed his neck when we reached the limo and mumbled a thank you.

When we got to the studio I was sweating bullets. When I was about to start singing I told them to turn the A.C. on. I looked down as I began singing.

**So What (by Pink) Pretend it's by me.**

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

Chorus  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least hell know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this flops on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! ha-ha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight

Chorus  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

Chorus  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da pffftt.

I knew this was a bad idea. He was silent on the drive home. In the limo he told me he had to meet someone and left me with a mind blowing kiss. When I excited the limo I was immediately blinded by the flashes of the paparazzi, "Isabella, did you and Edward have another _head-blowing_ experience?"

I ignored them all except one, "Did Eddie confess to you his relationship with Tanya Denali?" _What the fuck? Do not let it get to you. It's all lies._

Yeah. All lies. I ran into the house to Jasper and Charlie about to head out, "Ready to go guys."

They both nod and start for the door. I follow after them frowning. I don't care what is going on I need to figure this shit out before I go to the premiere.

**A/N: WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NOW? WHAT SHOULD I CLEAR UP SEEING IS HOW IT IS CONFUSING TO KEEP UP WITH. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS. I'LL POST SOON TOO. THANK YOU. 'SO WHAT; IS BY PINK LISTEN TO IT…IT'S CATCHY.**


	6. Just Keep It There

_Yeah. All lies. I ran into the house to Jasper and Charlie about to head out, "Ready to go guys."_

_They both nod and start for the door. I follow after them frowning. I don't care what is going on I need to figure this shit out before I go to the premiere. _

It wasn't hard finding clothes for me. It was just hard getting my dad to agree on something. In the end I told him if he wanted me to go he needed to let me grow up. It was a simple Deep V-neck Jewel Dress with some simple Ruched Satin Pumps. And a fuchsia fold-over tote purse. **(A/N: ON PROFILE)**

But shopping for Jasper is a whole different story because he wanted to wear normal clothes. So he decided on a purple tee similar to my dress with some dark jeans and some gray, purple and yellow color scheme Nike Trainer Free Dunks.

We walked round with each other just enjoying each other's company when Jasper said he needed to go pick something up.

--

When I got home I found that Edward, the Hales and my parents were here. Then the maid informed me that the others went to school. Bitch. When I walked upstairs my door was open. I went to Edward's room and he was sleep on his bed.

I walked over to him and gently lay on top of him. I pushed his bronze hair away from his eyes. Is arms instantly went around my waist.

I rested my head on his chest, "I missed you today. Are you leaving with me and Jasper on Saturday?"

He sighed, "No, I'm not. I'm leaving tonight. But I'll hold it down for you in Forks." It's the song I know it.

Just as I was about to speak my father came in, "Isabella I've scheduled some things that you are to get done and we need you now." Nag.

--

Dumbass. The lady put extra hot wax and got way to close to my eyebrows. But the guy who did my hair is awesome because he died it jet black the put beach blonde highlights' in it. After that he made it all straightened it so the top was blonde and the bottom was black. It looked really nice even though blonde is not cool at all.

I found out daddy paid for everything. And when I got home it was all dark. Maybe everyone is asleep.

As I walked upstairs the atmosphere got really hot. I ignored it went to my room I saw a figure in my bed and figured the he decided to stay. I showered and changed into a bra and boy shorts and climbed into bed.

--

I tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't get comfortable. When I woke up Edward was at the door in tears. Aww! I started to go to him but that's when I realized Jasper was the figure and his arms were holding me tight. I roughly pulled his arms away from me.

I ran up to Edward, "What's wrong I thought I was sleeping with you?" He looked at me in disbelief.

He put my left hand to his right cheek and held right, "I love you Isabella. And I bought you things I know there cheap but I love you." **(A/N: YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THE PROFILE TO KNOW THEY ARE NOT CHEAP FOR SOME PEOPLE.)**

He reached in his pocket and pulled out 2 rings and a necklace. **(I can't describe it.)**

I gasped as tears sprung to my eyes. He chucked them at me like he didn't know what to do, "I'll wear them forever because I love you too. I don't know what you thought you saw in there but that was nothing. We have something. I just don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me and you need to understand that." I finished sternly.

More tears fell as I saw his eyes water, "Isabella I want to marry you. I want you to give birth to my child. I want to do everything with you. But your father doesn't want me to be in your life."

I pulled him into his room, locked the door and sat him on the bed, "I thought you knew by now that I run this shit. Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do. But I want to marry you too just not yet." He smiled so big, like when I first said he could be my boyfriend.

He shook his head, "I need you to promise me." He put the emerald ring on my right ring finger and the promise ring on my left ring finger.

I turned around on the bed as he put the necklace on, "I promise I'll marry you Edward Anthony Cullen." I turned back around to see him smiling at me. I leaned in to kiss him and he met me half way. Seconds before his lips met mine someone knocked on the door. I ignored it and kissed Edward with all I had. He laid me down and got off me. He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. I could already feel the blush creeping up to my face. He pulled off his shirt, then his pants.

The knocking on the door grew harder. Edward walked over to me and pulled my boy shorts off and stared, "I got a wax job." He pulled his boxers off and placed the condom on himself.

He placed himself at my entrance, "Please let me know if it hurts." He slowly placed himself into me breaking what my father tried to keep sacred for Jasper. Oh god. I let out a whimper, and he pulled out.

I shook my head, "No wait! It's fine. Just keep it there." He did what I said and it quickly felt better.

Soon then we met each other's thrust, "Harder! Just plunge everything you have into me."

He plunged one last really hard thrust and came into the condom which will someday be me. Then panted during the final few thrusts and I came all over his dick. **(Pretend it lasted longer)**

When we finished everything was all bloody. I gasped. Gee Bella way to mess up his bed. I pulled on his boxers and grabbed a random tank top. I walked to the door seeing Edward in a pair of boxers also. I tried to run out of the door but I ran into someone.

I fell flat on my side, "What the fu-" I was caught off by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Jake and my dad.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I ran to get ready.

--

I made my hair pin straight then teased the blonde part a little bit. Jasper was just there. When we got there I almost fell out of the car. When we got on the red carpet everybody started asking random question, "Did you and Edward break-up?" I turned around to speak when I heard 'so what' playing.

I gasped, "No, it was getting a bit rocky but we worked everything out, why do you ask?" She looked stunned I asked her anything.

She looked around, "Well Isabella, because the song you wrote about him and the break-up."

I smiled, "Long story short there is no break-up but something even better to the near future. Sorry I need to go my father's premiere is starting."

When I got inside I spotted Jasper in a secluded area smirking at me and beckoning me to come here. When I got there he slid down a little telling me to get on his lap. When I didn't he unzipped his pant and slid them down his legs along with his boxers.

I sat down in front and bit at his tip. I took all of him in my mouth, realizing Edward is way bigger. Every time I went down I sucked harder. When someone screamed on the movie he came in my mouth. I didn't swallow…that would be wrong. So I spit it out on one of the chairs in front of me.

Jasper pulled out a condom and slid it on. I climbed on top of him like I been doin it for years. I rocked up and down and he squeezed my boobs. He squeezed my ass when I neared my release. As soon as I came I pulled out not wanting to wait for him. I grabbed my bag and ran out to the bathroom throwing up. I can't believe I just did that.

I called the driver to take me to my real home.

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
__But you're already on your way._

--

When I arrived to my house there was a car in one of my driveways and two in the Cullen's. I instantly recognized all of the cars.


	7. Jakeypoo

_When I arrived to my house there was a car in one of my driveways and two in the Cullen's. I instantly recognized all of the cars._

--

What am I going to do? Kill him and the other him then her. Jacob Black. Tanya Denali. Lucas Grabeel. All the worst celebrities ever.

I took a deep breath and entered my house.

The first thing I heard was, "Damn Bella, I like you in that dress." I turned to face Jacob.

I looked around, "Jake why are you here and why is it so dark?" I knew he wasn't gonna leave.

He started up the stairs like he owned the place. I followed. When he stopped in front of my room I panicked. I pushed him aside to enter.

I got some pj's, "How long are you going to be here?" I started walking towards my bathroom to shower.

He chuckled darkly, "Just the weekend." And I left to shower.

--

When I came out Jake was in my bed facing me. I have 3 windows. 2 in the back and 1 on the side of my room. But there's one that I have to close…the one on the side because Edwards window was that way.

I got in my bed as far away from Jake as I could.

--

2:30 in the morning…we can't sleep.

I rolled over to Jake, "Jakeypoo? Can you get me something to drink?" He sighed and left to get me something to drink.

He came back with 2 filled red cups. I really don't know what it was…just that it wasn't water.

3:30 in the morning, "Jake lets go swimming." He laughed next to me.

"But it's cold." He whined.

"Okay even though it's heated we can go tomorrow." I'm tired now.

--

1:15 in the afternoon.

I'm out in the pool with my black polka dot bikini. **(On profile) **I sat on the ledge looking up towards Edwards's room to see him looking down at me. Just then he texted me saying he'll be right over.

Jake came outside and sat right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, which I didn't think twice about. I leaned into his touch. A little alarm in my house beeped. It never did that so I just sat there. The beep continued until Jake wanted to go in the house.

I didn't want to do anything so I decided to relax on my bed. I felt Jake lay behind me, "You dad said he's sorry for pushing jasper on you but he just wants you to try new things. Oh and he and your mom won't be back for a while." I don't know what was going on but I began feeling really tired.

The last thing I remember was feeling Jake tug on my swimsuit bottom.

**Jake POV only a little.**

I aint gonna lie to nobody. So Bella got major body. Watching her lay there all unconscious. I opened the window and everything so he could see too. I took that swimsuit off imma wait until she about to wake up.

I knew her parents wanted me. And I knew they'd be here talking about how they wouldn't be here.

I moved the comforter down the bed and took off my shorts. I lay under the sheet and pulled Bella on top of me. Just as I predicted she started to stir as I heard a door open and close. I pretended to be sleep. The sheet was just before that perfect ass.

A couple minutes later her parents walked in I assumed. The next things I heard were a gasp and something(s) hit the ground.

**Back to Bella.**

I bolted upright when I heard something fall. I realized I was naked on top of Jacob. I didn't know what to do so I slapped him.

Someone cleared there throat, "Isabella what is the meaning of this." My father hollered.

I turned around to face him, taking the sheet with me. He was horror stricken.

I walked over to him with caution, "Daddy…he tried to hurt me." Jacob scoffed behind me.

He shook his head, "I believe that but I need to know straight up before I go on my trip…have you been having sex with that boy?" I immediately turned red. Also it was then I noticed Edward behind then fuming.

I was then face to face with my parents. Renee barley speaks to me.

I nodded.

He sighed, "Now how many times have you had sex at all." Damn it Jasper…what a snitch.

I looked my father in the eye, "Twice. My first time was with Edward. And you forced Jasper on me."

And then something he's never done. Was punch me, I fell to the ground and he kept hitting me.

When he stopped I was horrible and bleeding. **(AN: not really an abusive story…his beating was spur of the moment)**

"We got you those iPod touch and phone thingy. We expect you to do good in school and please come visit us." My father said with a regretful voice.

Before they left my mother informed me that Jacob had to stay with me for a while and go to school with me.

Edward left with my parents while Jacob muttered 'sorry' and cleaned me up.


	8. WaitWhat?

**I don't own anything, except Sebastian.**

_Edward left with my parents while Jacob muttered 'sorry' and cleaned me up._

**BPOV **(think a week later)

I sat by the pool in a simple blue two-piece hanging with Jake, "Does it look bad?" I didn't want to look in a mirror. It didn't feel that bad.

I flinched as he touched my eye, "Surprisingly it looks fine. I mean you heal really fast. You face is actually back to normal." Oh boy. "And you can go to school now, there's something that's suppose to happen Monday." Great I'll have to see him. He probably hates me.

I faked a cough, "I don't think I could go to school, I'm feeling a bit sick."

He looked at me sternly, "Bella he called me earlier and he'll be over today to work things out with you. As a matter a fact he's in your room right now." My mouth was just hanging open.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm not going up there."

He sighed, "If you go up there and talk to him…I'll leave you alone at school tomorrow."

When he said I'll leave you alone I was already in front of my door, just couldn't go in.

I took a deep breath and enter the room and saw him sitting on my bed.

He looked up at me, "Hey." That's it…'Hey'.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, "uh hi." He looked over at me with sad eyes.

He cleared his throat, "I just want to know one thing, and I want the truth. Did what you have with Jasper mean anything to you?"

I shook my head, "No. It didn't mean anything. And I know it was stupid of me to do and I'm sorry. If I could I would take it all back." At this point I was crying.

He sighed, "I know everybody knew what was happening and all told me practically the same thing. I just wanted to hear it from you. Isabella if this is going to work we need to be there for each other."

All I could do was nod and in an instant my bathing suit was off and he was inside of me.

--

I'm not really sure how we ended up on the floor but we got there and now it's dark out.

I stifled a yawn, "I'm so tired." Edward rolled on top of me, his legs on either side of me with a sheet covering us.

He moaned, "Wait. No we don't need to cum I just want to be inside of you."

Before I could answer someone waltzed into my room. And can you say parents galore.

I screamed and push Edward off of me and ran into the bathroom. Shit I have school tomorrow.

Oh. I cracked the door open and liked when I saw only Edward in my room…dressed I might add. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of blue boy shorts and a red cami. I quickly put them on and walked over to Edward.

I yawned, "What's wrong?" He looked at me and shook his head.

He sighed, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. And our parents wanted to tell us something but they said they'll tell us tomorrow." He kissed me with so much passion then had to leave.

--

I woke up feeling horrible so I took a short shower. I hand dried my hair, but it was still wet. I put on a random pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve party top that came off my shoulder and hung down like a dress. Applied some mascara and eye liner then I walked downstairs and put on some heels and grabbed my bag.

I had Jake drive me to school. Edward met me in class. He sat in the back, as did I.

I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes and I heard him laugh, "Belly bell we need to go to the front of the class and pick up your stomach." I didn't get it. I stayed where I was and felt him pick me up.

Next thing I knew I'm laying on the lunch table with my friends sitting around me.

I heard Rose sniff next to me, "Only you Bella would make that 3 month belly look good." I shot up in a heartbeat.

I stood up wobbly at first, "What are you talking about? Never mind. I'm going to go to the nurse."

I walk into the hall way and my vision blurred. I started crying.

Someone was walking towards me, "Well, well, well Isabella Swan." Jordan, the most stupid person I have ever met.

I felt him roughly pull me up and throw me into a room, "I can finally get what I want." What did he want?

I heard zippers and felt tugging then ripping. When I heard ripping everything came back to me. I started to get up when I felt a blade cutting my inner thigh then the other one. I didn't know what to do.

He shoved something in my mouth. He covered my mouth with his hand. Just as the bell rang he plunged into me and I whimpered out a scream. What seemed like hours later he came into the condom and left me with only me dress and bag.

--

I had two more periods left. I checked my phone seeing I had messages and missed calls from everyone.

I texted Edward, Edward… I need you to come get me.

Seconds later I got his reply, _Where are you? Is the baby okay?_

I began crying, I don't really know. But I'm right next to the lunch doors please hurry.

Wait…what baby? I was about to text him when the doors opened and he walked in.

He panicked when he saw me, "Oh Bella what happened? Come on."

He picked me up seeing as I couldn't stand and carried me to his car.

--

On our way to the hospital I didn't say anything. I didn't tell him what he wanted to know. I just cried.

They took me in immediately and fix my legs. They proceeded with a rape kit. I didn't say anything. There was plenty of evidence but they needed my verbal proof. I wasn't ready so they'll hold on to it.

By this time everyone knew and my parents but their work on hold to take care of me.

The last time I seen Edward he was screaming at everyone. And turns out every girl in forks high is pregnant. A project I won't take part in. Why? People already think I'm pregnant.

People from school came to visit me. I'm not really sure why, I don't know them but I feel loved.

Then _he _walked in and I screamed. I just screamed.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but im in major trouble so no computer. I'm sneaking. Please review and tell more people. Send me a message of what you want to see happen. Thanks.**


	9. Ready?

_Then he walked in and I screamed. I just screamed__**. **_**(A/n: it was Jordan but he left when she screamed)**

I sat there criss cross applesauce on the hospital bed rocking back and forth as I screamed and sobbed. Edward sat behind me with his arms around me. It was just us. I was safe with him.

I stopped and turned to look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was frowning for sleep, "Edward…lock the door please." He looked up at me for a second and walked to lock the door.

He came back and sat like me but he was in front of me.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know what happen. I mean… I was feeling sick and I was going to the nurse then I couldn't really see. And he was coming down the hallway and pushed me in a room. I didn't know what to do. He hurt me. He raped me and left me there. I just feel so dirty." I was crying and when I looked to Edward he was too.

He pulled me to him, "I know who but I want to hear you say it."

I pulled back with wide eyes, "what?! Why?"

He sighed, "You're getting out of here and I want you to spend the night with me. So say it…it's a test."

I looked him in the eyes, "I was raped by Jordan Scotch." I said it so clearly I surprised myself.

He smiled, "Let's get you out of here." He left to get my belongings.

--

I was laying content in Edwards arms. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen now but right now is all I want. I didn't tell him why I'm scared to go back to school, just that I didn't want to.

And it turns out that I signed me and Edward up for this stupid project and I have to do it. So I'm in one of my red cami's and pink lounge pants. There's a white long sleeve underneath my cami.

I sighed and looked up at Edward, "Edward?"

He smiled down at me, "hmm?"

I sat up, "Will you go to sleep for a while?"

He looked panicked and pained, "What?...Why?" Only he could panic.

I rubbed his head, "I want to go shopping with Alice?" His eyes widened.

He smiled knowing what I was doing, "Call me and be careful."

--

When I asked Alice if she would go with me she went back into her bubbly self.

She still stayed calm around be but was still excited. When I told her I was staying in my clothes she gave me an "ugh" sound.

When we got to the mall we hit every store on the first level then put that stuff in the car and are eating scones and soup.

I cleared my throat, "Alice I'm scared of school bells." She smirked not knowing the reason.

"Why?" She asked me.

I started to cry, "Because that's when he plunged into me hardest. But Edward doesn't know. And I don't want to do this baby thing but it makes Edward happy. And don't say anything but I promised to marry him when we're ready. And I want to have sex with him but I don't know if I'm ready."

She sighed, "Bella turn your phone off we've got a lot more shopping to do."

So 5 credit cards later, comfort foods and it being midnight we made our way home.

--

When we got to the Cullen's house I begin to get worried.

Me and Alice slowly crept upstairs towards Edward's room only to see him sleep with his butt in the air and Jasper and Emmett writing on his pajama pants.

We crept by to Alice's room to see Rose sleep on the bed. I yawned and jump into bed as well.

Tomorrow I'd hear the news…literally and figuratively.

--

**(A/N: Srry for the wait. Srry for short chapter. Please send ideas. Please tell friends. Please review. Thank you so much)**


	10. Shrek and 3am calls

_We crept by to Alice's room to see Rose sleep on the bed. I yawned and jump into bed as well._

_Tomorrow I'd hear the news…literally and figuratively. _

--

I actually thought it was hilarious that people thought I was pregnant. Really like what the hell, they just seen me like one or two weeks ago and no way I could be this big.

Once I decided to take the belly off me Edward had a fit but he got over that shit.

--

Edward and I were in his room doing homework. Homework, really? Why in the hell are we going to school?

Edward was looking over my homework, "Edward? We know this stuff. And this work is to prepare for careers, but all of us already have them."

He thought about what I said, "Oh shit huh? You don't want to go to school anymore huh?"

I pushed the work on the floor and straddled him, "No I don't and I need more time with my baby."

He flipped us so he was on top, "You got babe." At that moment I felt like I was forgetting something important.

--

About three weeks later I got the flu. Well not the flu. The Cullen's and the Hales were over at my house having dinner and I was upstairs while everyone was eating.

6:00

When I walked downstairs and took my seat next to Edward. I turned my chair so it was facing Edward. They had just started so they were eating soup. I eyed Edwards's bowl of soup. He sighed and pulled my chair closer to him and fed me the rest of his soup.

Then they brought out some seafood and I felt sick to my stomach.

Edward looked at me and placed on his famous grin, "What's the matter with my green little ogre?"

I felt my blood boil under my skin, "Ugh! Why did you just call me that?"

He quickly frowned, "You're all green and you're getting a little thick."

I got up to leave and turned to him, "I'll talk to you tonight." With that I flicked him on the ear and went to my room.

--

9:00

The next time I went downstairs everyone was leaving, "Carlisle can I talk to you for a sec?"

We went someplace private to talk.

I sighed and got to the point, "I'm pregnant and need to refill for BC and a termination pill. But this also needs to remain between us two." He visibly turned pale.

Once he regained composure, "Oh. Alright. I'll uh bring that tomorrow." I squealed and hugged him tight.

I let go, "Thank you so much…please don't tell anyone."

--

9:10

When I got to my room I saw Edward on the phone. I completely ignored him and went to take a shower.

I got out when my feet started hurting and realized I spent 2 hours in the shower. Brushed my teeth and put on red silk pajama pants with a black cami.

Edward was at the foot of my bed when I walked in. He looked between drunk, sad, angry, and hurt. And I know why.

I sighed and went to stand in front of him, "What's wrong? Why are you sulking?"

He looked up at me with hateful eyes, "Your parents left and said they'll be back next week."

I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong with that?" His eyes narrowed at me.

He stood up and roughly grabbed my arms, "When were you going to tell me that you are going to kill our baby?!" He shook me at the end of me sentence. I started crying.

I put my head down, "Because it's not our baby, not yours but mine. I'm the one everything happens to. Just because it took your participation doesn't make it yours."

He looked down at my stomach, "Why didn't you try for miscarriage? Hmm?" He patted my stomach and held his hand there as he circled behind me.

I stayed silent. I knew what was about to happen. But I'm worried if I'll ever forgive him again.

I panicked, "I'm supposed to run the school with you. It would make us and our parents look bad. I can't be pregnant."

I felt is tears on my back. At least he doesn't want to do it. He walked me over to the bed and sat me down while he stripped his clothes and told me to do the same while he shut my windows.

11:00

Not really sure what happened next just that I was screaming and digging my nails everywhere I could. **(a/n: think rough sex from the movie what's love got to do with it. Ouch)**

He stopped and put his hands on my stomach and pushed down hard and he also plunged in to me harder than before.

2:51

He laid next to me and draped his arm over me. He kissed my cheek and my forehead and was about to kiss my lips when his phone started ringing.

He sat up and flipped the light on, "Who the fuck is calling you at 3 in the fucking morning?!"

**Epov(not long)**

When I answered the phone I heard one thing, "I'm pregnant. She has to know now."

Shit no. ugh not her baby, "What no. I could go to the cops because you poisoned me. So goodbye." I hung up before things would get bad.

Look at my Bella, She should not be hurt. And I feel bad for what I do to her but I lover her and I don't think she gets that.

Winter break last for a month and I'm going to make it up to her.

**(srry for another shortie but I need ideas or imma start a new story. Please review. Tell me what you would like to see happen.)**


	11. She's Pregnant

**(a/n: I want some to understand there is no REAL point to my story I just wanted to write something. Thanks for reading anyway.)**

**Disclamer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine.**

_**RECAP Epov(not long)**_

_When I answered the phone I heard one thing, "I'm pregnant. She has to know now."_

_Shit no. ugh not her baby, "What no. I could go to the cops because you poisoned me. So goodbye." I hung up before things would get bad._

_Look at my Bella, She should not be hurt. And I feel bad for what I do to her but I lover her and I don't think she gets that._

_Winter break last for a month and I'm going to make it up to her._

**BPOV**

I woke up pretty late. I sat up and cringed and the sore feeling all over my body. I looked underneath the blanket and was highly surprised when I didn't see any blood.

I was pulled out of my shock when I heard crying coming from my bathroom.

I quietly rose from my bed and walked to the door and saw Edward sitting in the bathroom crying.

He looked up at me when I walked in, "What's wrong?"

He held his arms for me to go sit down on his lap as I did, "I was drunk last night. I didn't mean to do that to you. I mean sure I'm upset you don't want to keep it but I understand why you don't as well. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I'm going to make it up to you. I love you Isabella." He finished with tears.

I was about to tell him we needed to take things slower to help our relationship when the doorbell rung.

I sighed and stood up, "Hold on, okay?" He nodded.

I walked to my bed and grabbed my silk pants and cami. When I got downstairs, the doorbell decided to ring again.

With a croaking voice I answered, "Hold up I'm coming!"

When I finally reached it, I opened the door to Jasper who looked angry.

He came in and he sat in the living room the same time Edward walked in and sat down. But I was in the middle of a crying boy and an angry boy.

I looked up to Jasper to see him about to start crying too, "Oh Jazzy, what's wrong?"

He let out a sob and laid his head on my chest and held on to me, earning a growl from Edward.

He looked up to me and Edward, "Alice said she's pregnant and she hates herself because it isn't mine. BellBell I need you right now and she said that she wasn't the only one. That Emmett and Edward fucked up too."

**(A/N: Preview words to think about…date rape, winter birthday, Should've said no, musical guest. If you want to know what I'm planning ask me. Input your own ideas, please review and tell people. Thanks)**


	12. Metallic Blue

**Disclaimer: Don't need one, we all know I don't own twilight. But I do own Sebastian. (From a previous chapter) Longest Chapter yet.**

_He looked up to me and Edward, "Alice said she's pregnant and she hates herself because it isn't mine. BellBell I need you right now and she said that she wasn't the only one. That Emmett and Edward fucked up too."_

"What did Emmett do?" I asked looking down at Jasper. I noticed Edward had left somewhere.

He looked confused, "Whoops. No he didn't do anything just Alice and Edward."

I sighed, "Jazzy, do you want to go to the beach with me?"

He gagged, "Here?"

I gasped, "Hell no stupid, the one outside of Hollywood."

He blushed, "Sure we can go to the beach…if we can shop for each other's suits."

I frowned, "Fine. Let's go. Go home and get some things you need. Whose car are we driving?"

He walked to the door, "Mines."

--

I ended up grabbing a huge bag and filled it with my wallet, extra clothes, a couple of sunglasses, my phone, a few towels, and sunscreen.

Jasper only brought his keys and a towel.

We were driving to Port Angeles just to get simple suits. Jasper got me a metallic blue 2-piece suit. I thought it was a little weird that he got me a metallic suit.

I got him a blue and white pair of swim trunks.

Now were just talking about random stuff but then it got a little bit comfortable. I pushed the seat back and put my feet up on the dashboard.

He sniffed, "So Bells…I like you little skirt there. Are you wearing a thong?"

I gasped and turned red, "You'll find out when we change into our suits. But why did you get metallic?"

He smirked, "Oh I don't know but why don't you just _nip _it in the butt."

I laughed so hard when he said that.

After a while I sighed, "Drive normal. I don't know why you are going so slowly. We live in Forks going to Hollywood. If we get close I'll show you if I'm wearing a thong."

I laughed and with that he speeded out of Forks.

--

By the time we were in Hollywood it was dark. It's already past midnight.

I looked over to see Jasper smirking, "Asshole I know this was your plan."

He checked us in to a hotel for the night and went to draw a bath.

He came out of the bathroom in his swim trunks, "Will you join me for a bath?"

I shook my head laughing, "Sure." I took my top off and heard him gasp.

I looked at my stomach and saw a bruise that wasn't there this morning. Though it looked like it was already gone, you could still see it.

I started crying and turned away from him.

He came and stood behind me, "its okay. You're beautiful."

I turned and looked at him with a sad smile. I started to unbutton my skirt when Jaspers hands met me at the zipper and slowly pulled them down revealing my thong with kissable lips on them.** (On profile along with suit)**

He blushed, "Beautiful. Get the metallic on." He left to the bathroom.

I put the top on and realize why he wanted me to wear it. My nipples were shown against them. I put my bottoms on and walked into the bathroom.

He was already in the tub when I walked in. I got in and plopped right next to him. The water was so warm and relaxing. We talked about our plans to go to the beach tomorrow and also shop for Jasper, seeing as how he didn't bring any clothes.

Then it almost happened. He started leaning in as did I. But when our lips brush for the slightest moment I gasped and jumped out of the bath.

I ran out of the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. I quickly dried myself and sank into the bed. I heard Jasper sit beside me and began to rub my back.

I lifted my head and saw a pained expression on Jaspers face, "Will you wait for me?"

He instantly smiled, "You have to try. For me to prove myself you need let me in. I'm not the enemy Bells."

I instantly started crying, "But I need time. You have to wait, though I want you I'm still with Edward."

He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss me. Only his time I let him and kissed him back. He laid us down with him on top of me, "Did you figure out why I picked out metallic?"

I giggled, "Yea, so you could see my nipples." He nodded and kissed me again.

He began running his hands up and down my sides when my iphone rang, "Ignore it please."

I sighed, "If it's important they'll call again." He started kissing my stomach when it rang again.

I picked it up and it was Rose.

I pushed Jasper aside, "Hey Rose, what's up?" I thought she hated me.

She sounded out of breath, "What room are you in?" Why would she need that?

I told her to hold on and put my phone on mute.

I ran around the room and picked up our clothes, "Get dressed, I think they're here."

He moved around and put on green silky pajama pants and a black tank top. Where did he get those? He didn't even pack.

I quickly threw on the same thing expect my bottoms were short shorts.

I went back to my phone and told her we were in room 2, which was at the top of the building. She hung up.

I went to crawl next to Jasper when my phone rang again, "What Rose?!"

Someone scoffed, "Babe where are you? I come home and you're not there. You wanted to tell me something this morning."

By this time Emmett and Rose were in our room talking to Jasper.

I sighed, "I'm looking for my mom and dad."

He must of thought for a while, "Oh is that why Alice said she seen you and Jazz leaving together. So tell me where you are? Oh and I know my idiot brother is there with Rose."

I groaned and saw Rose sit next to me on the bed, "I'm where you're not. And if he's an idiot then so is everybody else. I'll talk to you tomorrow night Edward."

I yawned, "What are you guys doing here?" I said looking at Rose.

She smirked, "I heard from a blonde little bird that you two were running a way to Hollywood. Which is why I don't like you, you didn't even tell me. You know I love being in Hollywood. So we are staying here for a while and I packed you guys more clothes."

I looked around the room, "Where are you guys going to sleep?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well me and you are sleeping here. Nice matching pj's by the way. And the guys are sleeping in the bed that's in the next room?" I gave her a questioning look.

I looked at Jasper, "There's a next room?"

He didn't reply to that. He looked at rose with hat, "But I want to sleep with Bella." Then immediately turned red and grabbed Emmett by the ear and walked to another door I hadn't seen before.

--

Rose went to Shower.

I got under the covers and charged my phone but also received a text from Alice.** (Bella regular and Alice bold)**

**Bella you have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt Jazzy.**

Then why are you pregnant with some else's child?

Rose walked out of the bathroom in the same thing but hers were red. And slid next to me and looked at my phone.

**Because it was date rape and he recorded it.**

Rose snatched my phone away and wrote 'Bella and Jazz want to sleep so do I so stop texting her!'

She handed it back, "She really hurt my brother, I believe her but she knew for a while and stayed quiet."

I sighed, "Were going to the beach tomorrow and after shopping. You want to join us?"

She smirked, "Even without the invite I'd go but how but when we go we have fun with the paparazzi?"

I sat up and then the guys joined us having heard our conversation, "How?"

She sat up as well, "Well we are going to sing to them then after, that just do whatever you were doing before we got here." Jasper and I turned a light pink. "What does your bikini look like?"

I yawned, "Its metallic blue…Jasper picked it out."

Rose giggled and looked at Emmett, "Em got me the same thing in red." I burst out in laughter.

After I stopped laughing Emmett declared he was hungry so we decided to just get up and go get some fast food.

Rose and I threw on some black oversized sweatpants so they hung low. And put on light jacket. The guys did too but their jackets were bigger than ours.

We threw our hair in bouncy, sexy, messy buns. I quickly grabbed my phone.

We walked out of our room and me being the weird girl I am jumped on Jaspers back.

I laid my head on his left shoulder and faced his ear, "Hey if I fall asleep will you just get me a cheeseburger and some fries?"

He chuckled, "Sure but come up to the front so you don't fall." I circled around his waist and put my arms around his neck.

By now we were in the hotel lobby and me and Jasper were suddenly being jerked back by Emmett.

I looked at Emmett who pointed to the lobby and the last two people of our circle. Damn. I jump off of Jasper and pulled Rose away from Emmett and ran to the elevator to get to the room.

--

Panting out of breath I asked, "How did they get here so fast and how did they know where we were?"

Emmett answered, "Edward drives like a maniac."

Jasper answered next, "Alice always drags me here when she wants to have a shopping spree. It's the only hotel I know here."

I sighed, "It's okay and I'm sure they won't know what rooms were in. Right you guys?"

They all nodded but I knew we would be busted.

Emmett perked up, "Just 'cuz they'll be with us don't mean we aint gonna have fun."

I saw the bright side, "Yea we could mostly ignore them."

Rose paled, "One thing…I don't want them near me and two I'm ordering room service."

She thought we should make our order different so no one would know. She ordered a bunch of salads with chicken on the side.

When our order came he (not so sure what you call them) wanted Rose and Em's autograph. They were always in the spotlight.

Me and Jasper lay on the floor together and started eating our food. A couple of minutes later Jazz reaches over and tries to take some of my chicken but I swatted his hand away.

He gasped, "Ow. What was that for?" He pouted a pout only Rose could pull off.

I stared at him for awhile, "You tried to take my chicken. Eat your salad."

He frowned then smirked, "I don't want salad. I want a kiss…from you…on the lips." He said leaning closer and closer.

I cleared my throat, "Eat your salad first." He groaned and started eating his salad.

I took my time eating my salad. When I finished I took off my jacket and sweat pants, leaving me in my pajamas.

Jasper pushed the remains of his salad away and looked up at me. He yawned the same time I did and helped me up.

We were going to sleep girl to girl but Em and Rose fell asleep in the more open room. We walked hand in hand to the private room.

He gently pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I placed my arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss me.

--

I slept amazing last night. I mean we only kissed and touched but it was so relaxing.

Before getting ready to go to the beach Jasper told me he never broke up with Alice and he realized that me and Edward were still going strong.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Then until everything is over and were ready we should just keep whatever we have to the 4 of us. But don't just shut Alice out. She's pregnant and she aint givin it up so you at least you need to be by her side"

He sighed, "Kay. I understand. Now more kisses." I leaned in and gave him little pecks.

--

Making our way to lobby Jasper snuck one last kiss on my lips before we turned the corner.

I walked forward and grabbed Rosalie's hand from Emmett and into mine.

We got into Jaspers car, "What song are we going to sing?"

She looked like she forgot but gained memory when Emmett pulled his hand from under her cover up. Gross.

She smirked at the road ahead, "That song by Lady Gaga. Forget the name I'll tell you in a second." We stopped at a red light so Jazz leaned over and peck my lips for a second.

--

When we got there Edward and Alice were there. The paparazzi were just staring at them. We went over to them not wanting to make a scene.

Rose came over and asked me to sunscreen her back and while I was doing that Edward turned to me.

He yawned, "Bells there's something very important I have to tell you."

I rubbed some on her lower back, "Uhm…yea we could talk ton-." I was cut off by someone speaking.

I looked up and saw Tanya with a barley there belly, "Hey Eddie! Did you miss me? Cause we sure did miss you." _We?_

He sighed, "Don't call me that."

She scoffed, "You say that now but you weren't saying that when we fucked and got me knocked up."

He lowered his eyes, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

I knew it was true. But there had to more to the story.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever I seen your still sitting under this dirty hoe. Hey bitch." She said to me.

I stood up and pushed her softly, "You need to shut the fuck up you thirsty trick. You got me fucked up. I know you did something wrong to get him to sleep with you. What got him drunk? He would have beaten your ass. Drugged him? The baby would look like shit. That's how you got your "Cullen baby". I got mine for being sexy not a dirty hoe, being his lover not a accidental fuck, and being his fucking fiancé not his creepy stalker." They gasped when I said fiancé. "And you need to get this through your head…are just a quick fuck…a dirty piece of shit."

She didn't look sad though she started crying.

She looked at Edward, "Did you tell anyone what happened between us?"

Looking at the sand he replied, "Nothing happened."

She looked me in the eye, "I have it on video."

Edward looked around checking for certain people. Paparazzi. Once he knew it was safe he replied, "She came over the night of your dad's premiere we started making out, only because I knew what you and Jasper were doing. I wouldn't have cared but you come home to me." I rolled my eyes. "She went to get me something to drink then we made out some more then I woke up naked next to her."

I frowned, "And why couldn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "I didn't want you to disown me and not want to marry me anymore. I was scared." They gasped again.

I let out a huge breath, "Ugh. We can talk about that in a sec."

When everything calmed down I had Rose put sunscreen on me. Then we swam for a while. I put on my cover up and pulled Edward out of the water and over to a tunnel way where they couldn't see us.

He looked around, "What do we need to talk about?"

I bit my lip, "Nothing. Just kiss me."

He smirked and pushed me…softly into a wall. We kissed for about five minutes until I noticed my cover up had risen up and his open erection was poking my core.

I gasped at the feeling, "Edward...baby we can't…mmm...do that here. Stop it please."

He sucked on my neck and mumbled and mhmm. He untied my bikini bottom and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he pulled the straps down on my cover up and untied my top releasing my breast.

I looked around and surprisingly saw no one.

He lifted me up and hooked my legs around his waist. He sucked on my right nipple and plunged his dick into me slamming me back into the wall. After about five more thrust he started to suck on the other one. I began hearing small clicks, but I didn't think twice about them.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward went faster and harder, "Stop it Edward…Your hurting me." I muffled.

Edward released his seed in me and loving the feeling I came too. He was still inside of me, still finishing off slow hard thrust.

I un-wrapped my legs when he started to pull out. I opened my eyes and saw no one. I don't know why i let him do this to me. Hmm.

My back hurt like shit because I wanted a fucking kiss. Edward left to get me my jacket. And the last person I expected to be in Hollywood…at the same beach was Jacob. What the hell is he doing here?

When he got close enough he addressed me, "Oh my god Bella! Are you okay? You look like shit. And you're bleeding." I didn't even know. He gave me his jacket and picked me up so I was at his front.

He put a finger to my core as we walked to the beach, "Does it hurt?" It felt good having his hot finger on me but I felt sore.

I nodded my head.

When we reached the group Jake sat me by Emmett and yelled showing the blood on his finger, "Who did this to Bella?! Why is she bleeding in some dark cold tunnel?"

They all looked at Edward who was extremely angry, "Where was your finger?"

He smirked, "In that sweet pussy of hers."

Edward shook his head, "You got something coming for you later."

**(A/n: Please review or I'll just stop writing. I've already started chapter 13 but it's going to take time, and please send your ideas. Sorry if it's confusing to understand.)**


	13. Screw Up

**REVIEW. **REVIEW**. THANKS**

_They all looked at Edward who was extremely angry, "Where was your finger?"_

_He smirked, "In that sweet pussy of hers."_

_Edward shook his head, "You got something coming for you later."_

--

When we got back to Forks, Carlisle said it was normal and it will be fine. He also gave me my termination pill and my B.C.

He told me that I would bleed for 2 hours and should stay in bed but don't need to.

I didn't take it yet; I was going to wait for Edward, he said he'd stick with me through anything.

But I don't even know if he's here. I got out of the bath and dried off. A placed on my underwear a huge pad Carlisle gave me. Ugh. I walked out and saw Edward sleeping on my bed holding my Sky Blue Vodka and Smirnoff.

I walked over to him and flicked him on the ear, "Wake up. Now give me my shit bitch."

I slid them under the bed.

He looked up at me and widened his eyes at what he saw. My breast.

I groaned, "Stop Staring." He pulled me down next to him and sucked on my nipple.

I pushed him off long enough to hear him say, "Your releasing milk." Then he latched on again.

I pushed him off again, "Stop it! That's gross."

I got up and threw on a random top.

I looked over to him and he looked sad, "I'm not falling for it. It's gross that you're drinking my breast milk. Your suppose to stick with me as I go through this termination."

He stood up, "Fine go put on your diaper I'm gonna send the workers home and invite the gang. Is that okay?"

I walked over to him, "Yea, and stay away from the liquor. Oh they can't come up here. Just watch the house."

--

3 hours later, more pads needed. I stopped bleeding and took another shower. I walked to my room in a short, short towel and Jasper and Edward were in my room lounging. They were drunk by the looks of it. Drunken men tend to do bad things to me. Shit.

I cleared my throat, "Hey guys. Jasper what are you doing in here."

His eyes were beet red, "I wanna see urr panntiess but I can see u aint wearin none. Im out thanks for letting me see ya."

Okay totally weird. You can tell he's not drunk, "Whatever lock my door."

He locked it as he left. Edwards's eyes glazed over as he watched me gather my pj's.

I put on a pair of his boxers and one of my own fitted tank tops, "Hey Bella? When did my dad say we could get back to the do?"

I giggled at his silliness, "When I'm feeling up to it."

He came to stand in front of me, he was indeed drunk, "But that means we could do it right now."

I thought about it, "No we can't. Not until I get back on the pill or you buy some damn condoms."

I knew he liked to cum inside me but damn. He ignored me and left.

I walked downstairs and went to the movie room. Everybody was down there.

Alice looked sad. Everybody else looked a bit shaken up.

I sat on Edwards's lap, "What's going on?"

Alice looked ready to kill, "You killed Edwards's baby for your reputation."

I scoffed, "Who told you that bull shit?" They pointed to Edward.

I sighed, "Well that's not the reason but you don't need to know what goes on between me and my fiancés personal life."

She sat up, "I do when it's my brother."

I leaned on Edward, "Relax before you burst your accident."

She stood up along with Rose, "I don't know why my brother would want a stupid used piece of shit like you." I heard Jasper laugh and say I know.

I stood and Jasper asked me to come talk to him upstairs in one of the guest room.

When we got up there he stood directly in front of me.

I took a deep breath, "Why? I thought you were better."

He looked down, "It's only what our parents want. I have to support Alice."

I put my hands on his chest, "As soon as you look me in the eye and say that, ill drop it."

He looked up at me, "Bella I don't…I just can't…I can't love you the way I want too."

I smirked, "Then get the hell out of my house."

--

While Jasper fumed down the stairs I fumed right back, only to come face to face to commotion.

Edward was screaming and pushing his sister to leave.

I don't really care for Alice but right now in her state she doesn't need to be pushed, "Eddie stop it."

He cringed at the name and told her to leave once more. She flicked us off before she left with Jasper.

Emmett and Rose went upstairs to sleep. I went into the living room and decided to lie on the couch.

Edward sat two water bottles on the coffee table and went to lie down behind met to me and put a blanket over us.

I sniffled and turned to face him, "Why are you being good to me, you're drunk."

He frowned, "I could never be bad to you silly girl. Those times were only accidents."

I sighed, "I love you Edward. Thank you for accepting my decisions."

He kissed my forehead, "I love you too, and were in this together. You have to help me be better."

--

When I woke up I was on the floor. The sun was shining directly on my face. And the house smelled of Hollywood shopping bags, pine sol, and burnt something. That could only mean one thing…

I jumped up, "Mom!?"

I heard her running from the kitchen as I began running towards it. We ran into each other hugging and screaming.

She was supposed to be out working or with my dad. We didn't have time for questions before the burnt smell hit me again.

I pulled her back, "What's burning mom?"

She jumped in shock and ran towards the kitchen. I ran after her and laughed at the sight I saw.

Edward looking extremely angry in an apron, pot holders, chef hat, covered in flour, holding a perfect batch of burnt…something.

My mumbled to me about calling the maids and what not then left the house. We didn't even get to talk.

I turned my attention back to the man in front of me. Scared of what I saw I turned and ran to my room. I got there just in time before he began to bang on the door.

That's when I realized he was angry from the moment I walked in. I didn't do shit. I opened the door and stared at him in shock.

I dragged him over to the bed sat him down and stood in front of him.

I pulled his face to look down at him, "Edward what's wrong?"

His eyes started to water, "Do you think I'm a screw up?"

Anger boiled up in me and I punch him square in the eye, "If I thought that you wouldn't be here…right?"

He rubbed his eye, "My mom said that you would fall out of love with me because I'm a screw and that I never should have been born. This was way early in the morning. So I called your mom and she was on her way over to see you and we went shopping for you. And I tried making cookies but I…SCREWED UP! I ALMOST BURNT YOUR KITCHEN DOWN!"

I looked around and grabbed a Chanel bag and began to hit him with it repeating that he was not a screw up.

I stopped and bit my lip, "Come on lets go talk to your mom."

He stood up and towered over me, "Later I'm gonna help clean your kitchen."

After I showered I fooled around and put on some sexy lingerie. It was a baby doll and matching thong which were both a light green. For the hell of it I put on some heels.** (On profile)**

I teased up my hair a bit and at that time Edward decided we should leave and roughly grabbed my arm and led me to the door. Before we were outside I told Edward to look at what I was wearing.

He sighed, "You look fine. Let's go."

He locked the door and threw me over his shoulder against my protest.

--

Thank god we were neighbors. I was on his couch in no time. Much to my dismay his parents were there along with my mom but with a surprise guest…My father.

**(Sorry for the long wait. I need reviews to continue. I need ideas for this story to continue. But thanks for sticking with me. Next chapter will be short but amazing)**


	14. Bahamas? Not!

_I teased up my hair a bit and at that time Edward decided we should leave and roughly grabbed my arm and led me to the door. Before we were outside I told Edward to look at what I was wearing._

_He sighed, "You look fine. Let's go."_

_He locked the door and threw me over his shoulder against my protest._

_--_

_Thank god we were neighbors. I was on his couch in no time. Much to my dismay his parents were there along with my mom but with a surprise guest…My father._

Shit.

I turned to my father, "Daddy! What are you doing home so early?"

If you thought Edward was angry, you should have seen my father.

He started towards me, assuming to give me a hug I opened my arms. He shrugged them away.

He crossed his arms, "It's your birthday soon, and thought I might surprise you. But I come back to see my daughter being a little whore. Guess I'll be leaving now." He just left. And I just cried.

I got to the point and turned to Esme, "My fiancé is not a screw up. He screws up but he's not a screw up. He's trying."

She got in my face, "Bella I love you but it's not your concern. You should be worry about what's going on with you and your father. Maybe you are a whore…I always see you either having sex or half naked."

That stung. I scratched my head and looked around, "I wouldn't be talking, look at your kid…she's knocked up and not sure of the father. Talk about slut, a pregnant one at that."

What really stung was that I received two actual slaps on each side of my face. Esme and Edward both slapped me.

I swallowed sharply and let go of more tears. I slid off my rind and placed In Edwards hand.

He blinked, "You're leaving me?" He's so **immortal it hurts.**

I shook my head, "Never. I'm just not ready to completely promise myself to you. I love you."

Before he had a chance to analyze what I said I was already knocking on my door.

The butler opened it, "Your father is sending you to the Bahamas with Sebastian for the week. He said you will learn a lesson from the start." Start of what?

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

As I was about to head in he told me to just go to the car and all of the things I would take where there and clothes to put on.

I HATE MY FATHER.

--

Sitting in this fucking car alone is driving me insane. I pulled on some short shorts and a tube top.

I have a new song and no studio time.

--

Ugh. What I didn't get was why Sebastian was in the Bahamas. It's so hot here and dry.

Plus my birthday is coming up and I'm running out of reasons.

Walking out of the airport I didn't see Sebastian anywhere, just the flashes of cameras.

I was never in the spotlight by myself and it scared me.

I took a deep breath, "SEBASTIAN! Get me out of here!"

He appeared out of nowhere and started laughing. Asshole. I'm really gonna hate this week.

--

Three days here and I hate it. I called my dad and told him I'm coming home and to fuck my birthday.

--

When I got to my house…finally, I noticed it was too quiet. But then I heard yelling…

--

**(A/N): I know this chapter is short…and it stinks, but I'm done with it. Because I don't get reviews or suggestions. Have five more reviews to this story and my other story and I'll try to make a better chapter.**


	15. I gotta tell you baby

_Three days here and I hate it. I called my dad and told him I'm coming home and to fuck my birthday._

_--_

_When I got to my house…finally, I noticed it was too quiet. But then I heard yelling…_

_--_

Great I have to come home to this. I dropped my bags. I wish I could just burn in hell. Oh wait I already have reservations at the hottest restaurant there. Get it? Yeah I know heat does that to a person. I quietly walked up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

I got to my parents room but heard someone knock on the door. Cursing whoever it is in my head I ran down to get it. Pulling the door open Edward flew in and tackled me to the ground and me being the girl I am squealed with so much fucking delight.

Sitting up I asked, "What are you doing here?" A slight frown came to his face as he rolled off of me.

He stood up pulling me with him, "Can we talk? Upstairs, now." God, he's pushy much?

I started for the stairs but I guess I was moving too slow, because he threw me over his shoulder and ran us upstairs. We walked into the bathroom where we had a quickie on the counter, then in the shower.

He sat me on my bed, "So, how was Bahamas?"

I scooted back on the bed, "It was good…, worst tan of my life. And it was so hot and dry."

He decided to lie next to me and hold my hand, "I'm glad you had fun. I missed you."

I rolled my eyes, "I was only gone for a few days."

He looked me up and down, "That's a long time babe, and did you fuck him?"

My mind raced over the 3 days I spent there, and what I did with Sebastian. As if on cue, my phone rang in my pocket.

He looked down at my shorts and let go of my hand sitting up, "Its' him isn't? Let me get it."

I jumped off the bed, grabbed my phone and ran in the bathroom. Not glancing at the caller ID answering it.

Bella: "Hello?"

Person: "Hey, Bella its' me. You need to come back here or I need to go there.

Bella: "Um... Now's not really a good time. What's going on?" Edward began to beat on the door.

Sebastian: "Bell, I found something. When I was cleaning up my room, baby I need to tell you..." I opened the door and Edward grabbed the phone from my hand.

Edward: "Don't call her again!"

…….

Edward: "You guys fuck?

…….

Edward: "Oh, then why do you plan on seeing her soon?

……

Edward: "No! No, you're not!" Backing out until he was running down the stairs.

I grabbed my sheet and wrapped it around myself, "What the fuck is going on?"

Edward ignored me, opening the door. And surprise there was Sebastian with his cell phone pressed to his ear, he hung it up.

He barged in, taking in my appearance scowling, "Baby we need to talk."

**AN: What is going on? What's going on in her parents' room? Please review and give ideas.**


	16. Everything's Fine

_Edward ignored me, opening the door. And surprise there was Sebastian with his cell phone pressed to his ear, he hung it up._

_He barged in, taking in my appearance scowling, "Baby we need to talk."_

Edward slammed the door with a red face, and I heard the noise upstairs stop.

I too felt my face heat up as I looked down at the ground, "Um now's not really a good time Sebastian. But you're more than welcomed to stay; you know how much my parents adore you." I turned and ran up the stairs to my parents' room. Just as I was about to knock they opened the door, my mom in her too small bathrobe… and my father in dress pants with his zipper down. I only squinted my eyes in disgust.

I smelled the sex on them and they were flushed, "Mom, Sebastian's here. And so is Edward, and if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kill myself. I just know you guys were in my room, you owe me a lifetime."

I quickly ran to my room so they couldn't ask questions. Sebastian was sitting there on my unmade bed and stood when I entered, "What's wrong?"

I wrapped the sheet a little tighter around myself, "Nothing I'm fine. How did you get here so fast? What did you need to tell me?"

He looked away and sat down back down, "Remember what we did?" Of course I did, it was the best thing ever.

I kneeled in front of him, "Yeah, how could I forget? Why, what's wrong?" He stroked my face softly.

He spread his legs and pulled me between them, "They broke, and I thought 'she's on the pill she'll be fine'. But remember you said you hadn't started taking it again yet…"

I processed what he was saying, "So…what's going to happen? They _all_ broke? You know how many times you came inside me?"

He took a deep breath, "I think you should keep it, if you're pregnant. If not…I'll see you on the next visit?"

Those words, meant nothing to me, I thought only of the "P" word. I stood up and locked the door.

I felt a little upchuck coming up my throat but turned to my side so he couldn't see me.

_Edward, help me,_ Ran through my mind before I slapped him hard in the face, "You lying asshole, get away from me and go home!" I wasn't exactly sure where that came from but it's got to start happening more often, especially since I'm trying to start my life over.

Sebastian left and I laughed alongside his lying ass. Edward came around the corner scowling at Sebastian, as I continued to shove him out.

Before slamming the door in his face I seriously told him, "Don't ever come around here again."

I looked over at Edward who was confused, "Total misunderstanding, I was so scared." I walked us over to the couch and started to massage his shoulders.

He moaned softly, "Are you pregnant? Are you still messing around with Jasper?" Both questions came out in a rush and I just took a deep breath.

Biting my lip, "I'm not pregnant and I won't be for awhile, were just not ready for that. And I don't know about me and Jasper, he seems like such a fluke. But I'm happy I have you, is Tanya's kid yours? What about Alice's baby?"

He also let out a breath of relief, "No the kid's not mine, but I think she lost it anyway…so sad. And to be honest, Alice isn't pregnant; it's a fake stomach to wake Jasper up from his love with you."

Rubbing his lower back smiling, "I think everything's going to be okay." He turned and kissed my cheek.

He rubbed my leg, "I just need everyone to get along again, okay?" That would be hard...Or too easy.

**AN: What is going on? I have no clue what the smirk was. Want a little preview of what I want to see happen? Let me know. Review, please. Thanks CatCat6565, you're the best. This story is confusing me..SO AT THIS POINT ITS JUST DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. BUT MY OTHER STORY PENT UP IS MORE REAL. IT'S A BETTER STORY. PLEASE READ PENT UP.**


End file.
